Cold Steel
by Winged Senea
Summary: How would you go about punishing the villains that the law can't touch?" I had asked Flynn. I had found my answer while he was still finding his own. A one shot on the scene where Yuri kills Ragou. Spoilers. Yuri's POV. 1st of the Tragic Decision series.


Senea: Hello and welcome to my first vesperia one shot. It's kind of a series in which I take all of the kills Yuri does in the game and put it into his point of view. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was weird watching the same scene over and over again. Anyways read away guys!

Disclaimer: Would someone who is still in univeristy have something so epic?

* * *

**Cold Steel**

I always find it strange how Flynn and I have the same goals, but depending on what we're tied on, we can't carry them out in a certain way. And after just finishing talking with him, _Captain_ Flynn seemed just as angry as I am about Ragou getting away.

But it was me looking at Ragou on the bridge giving something or other to a messanger. And it was me who was planning on taking my blade and slicing him in half so that he couldn't do anything to harm anyone anymore. If Flynn wasn't part of the Knights, maybe he would be here instead of me. But he needs to be in the knights. So that he can rise up and change the laws that let people like Ragou get away, can get their just desserts.

"...And I'll do things my own way..." I said, repeating the words I had just spoken to Flynn a few minutes before. Finally I saw that the messanger left my line of sight. I stepped out of the shadows and unsheathed my sword. It glinted in the moon's and street's light. It almost looked like it was excited for a midnight assasination. I took a deep breath, nodded to myself and began.

The guy that was suppose to protect Ragou was looking the other way and I killed him with ease, one slash and that was it. It looked like he didn't even know what was coming. I continued to run and managed to get myself in front of the council rat. I heard the splashing of the dead body going into the water but I kept my thoughts on the other person who was going to die tonight. He'll at least know what was coming to him.

"What the?" Ragou was actually able to speak as I turned towards him, he was already quite pale, even in the small light that there was. I kept my face as emotionless as possible as he looked over me, it wasn't that hard for him to put two and two together. "It's you...!"

Ignoring his comment, I advanced on him. I had asked Flynn how do you punish villlains that the law couldn't touch. I'm glad he didn't know the answer. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to know and do it himself. He's worked way to hard to let it all of it just fall apart from something so ridiculous as killing someone without authority.

Heh. That's what I'm for, right?

Ragou seemed to have some sort of backbone. He stood his ground. Well, with shaking legs anyway. "Do you intend to harm me?!" He demanded. A snort almost left me but I kept silent, watching him squrim. "I'm a full member of the Council, you know!"

I clenched my jaw but I didn't stop moving. Nobles and anyone with power thought that way. That people would always cower at them if they turned against them. And,really, many people did. Ruling with fear. This time it won't work. No laws or power can save him. He can't work his so called 'power' on me.

It looked like he started to realize that what he said didn't have an affect and finally he began to step away. One step, two. He began to cower like the true rat he was. As soon as someone stands up to him, he cowers as if that would save him. Not this time. "I c--could crush you w-with a single command. You won't get away with this!" he squeeked out.

Clinging his power until the very end. What a sad human being.

The sword at my side shifted slightly as I stopped and began to get ready. I had to put an end to this quickly. "The laws and the Council may have let you go," I stated coldly, making sure that he would know that I was going to kill him. "but I'm afraid I can't do that."

He took a couple of more steps back, away from me. He finally realized that I couldn't be persuaded or stopped. Smart man. A few more steps and he could get off of the bridge, not that I would give him that chance. "Aah! St--stay back!" He screamed finally turning his back towards me and running away.

I was faster.

Only a few steps and a swipe of my hand with my blade and a nice clean cut went across Ragou's whole back, I felt it contacting his spine and ripping through it so that it can pass through. I stood there, hoping that it was enough for his death. His power was no more. It drained away from him like his life's blood.

And yet he still stood there, gasping for his last breath. "Ugh...I was so close...Dein Nomos..." With those last words, he slumped over and fell into the Dahngrest water. He had finally been brought to justice for what he had done.

I finally relaxed and sheathed my bloodied sword, before I walked over to the edge of the bridge. Dark pools of red were still on the surface but they were barely noticable, even with the full moon's light reflected off of it's surface. They'd be gone by morning. But that was it. It was finished. Justice finally bit him and it had biten hard.

I stared at the water a little bit more, wondering if all the families in Nor Harbour are glad that he's gone. That the parents can see their children and not be afraid of losing them. No more hunts. No more people getting killed for some sick bastards enjoyment. They were free. It may have not been right to kill him, but if he had gotten out and went back to that place...I shuddered. Let's hope the next magistrate is better and less of a masochist.

"Sorry, Flynn..." I sighed. His path was the right one, I know that. But before he reaches the top, too many people would suffer. Too many families would be torn apart and too much suffering. If I'm considered a criminal and a murderer just so people can sleep better at night...Then so be it. "But for now, this is the best I can do."

I took in one last look at the water below me before heading back in towards the inn. Estelle was leaving tomorrow so I needed some sleep to see her off. The lights of the town were still lit and it felt like a ghost town since I was the only one walking around that night. Every step I took seemed to echo through the entire town. It was a nice, somber, walk back to the inn that felt really good.

Walking even closer to the inn, I noticed the blue lump that was Repede. I had no doubt in my mind he had seen everything. He didn't look up but by the way he was lying down, it was obvious that he was awake and waiting for something. "...Repede." Was the only thing I could say right now to him. He did nothing in response. I gave him a small smile in thanks, and then I headed inside. He accepted it, luckily enough. At least one of us will get some decent sleep tonight.

Everyone was still asleep as I snuck back in the dark hotel. I looked at everyone, sleeping. The old man was snoring. Loudly. Captain Karol was a mess from moving around and everyone else looked quite peaceful. I wondered if they would accept what I had done. Besides Raven and Judith, I think everyone was quite the law abiders. And it wasn't the best role model for Karol to follow. I sighed. Thinking this over was just getting me more tired then it should. Stifling a yawn, I went over to my bed and collasped on it, feeling its soft fabrics sink me further into the bed.

There was no need to tell them right now, I decided. Everyone was going separate ways after this so it really didn't matter to harm the farewells that were going to be said in a few hours. Besides, this was my choice and the path that I had chosen. That meant I would live with it. Just like always.

* * *

Senea: Like? No Like? Please give me your opinion. Next oneshot will be of Cumore's and the aftereffects as well. YAY for three o'clock in the morning writing! Review please.


End file.
